


Shinobi of Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Character Death, De-Aged Harry Potter, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter ends up in an unknown world, de-aged, and attempting to adapt.Unfortunately, this world is one of Shinobi and a strange yet powerful child cannot be left to wander alone."Will of Fire?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sure, I believe in it, but you don't,"When faced with someone who actually does what he preaches, Konoha's about to face a lot of changes.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry wasn't exactly sure where he was, or how he'd gotten there, but he was sure it had something to do with his 'breaking protocol' on his latest assignment. The dark wizard he'd been hunting wasn't actually a dark wizard, which had made this case unusual. Using strictly light spells, Antoni Helms killed everyone Harry considered friend or family. One by one Harry had been just moments behind the murder, just soon enough to watch them die. 

When Antoni started targeting Ginny and Teddy, Harry trashed the rule book, 'went rogue' as his Boss called it, and stopped holding back. He became a criminal because of that choice, and he'd earned more about magic during that year of lawlessness than he ever had before. He'd protected Ginny and Teddy for an entire year, but it hadn't been enough. Antoni still got to them, using only legal spells. Harry's attempts to stop him were met with amusement. Ginny was dead, a stunner to her head while standing to close to the edge of the stairs. Teddy took a tickling charm to his throat and choked to death. Harry's rage was broken, his heart shattered and all purpose he once had was lost. 

 

Antoni had taken Harry to the Death Chamber, shoved a potion down his throat, and used a stunned to send him stumbling through the Veil. 

 

"I should be dead," Harry groaned. "Like Sirius,"

 

Why, then, was he alive? And why was he short?

 

Harry took a deep breath and blinked in surprise as unfamiliar magic washed over him. It was stronger, younger, and more energetic than he was used to feeling. Sitting up, Harry found his cloak, uniform, and 'non-regulation' armor pooled around his small frame. He could picture how it all used to fit. The simple brown tunic with short sleeves, the comfortable trousers, his basilisk-hid vest and the ankle length hooded cloak lined with dragon-hid. All his friends had pitched in to create his uniform as safe as possible, Harry was sure there were protections in it he had forgotten about. 

 

The clothes shrank, fitting themselves to his new much smaller size. Harry patted himself down, realizing he didn't have his wand and that magic didn't _just happen._   

 

"Did I just?" Harry whispered. "Accidental or unintentional wandless?"

Harry turned to the nearest tree and pictured it turning blue. The tree turned blue.

 

"Wandless magic," Harry said. "I can do wandless magic here,"

 

Wherever 'here' was. Harry dug through his pockets, finding Hermione's Runic Encyclopedia and Arthimancy Explained books which she'd made for him when he kept getting assigned cases that involved them. He'd put them in his pocket and kinda...left them there instead of using them. He put them back into his pocket and dug through another pocket. A golden snitch. Harry smiled, remembering all the work Teddy put into making 'the ultimate snitch' for Harry's thirty-first birthday. He rolled the snitch between his fingers, the engraving 'Together we make a Family' gleaming in the sun. Harry put the snitch back in his pocket, wiping a tear from his eye he kept looking for something that could help him. His wedding ring, Ginny's ring that had been too small, a chain of tiny rocks that slowly changed color. Harry slipped the wedding rings onto the chain of rocks and wore them around his neck. There wasn't much else in his pockets, Harry sighed. He hadn't been planning on needing anything when he died.

 

Harry walked through the forest, an old story Ginny told him coming to mind as he walked. 

 

 _"A young man walked through the forest with his quiver and hunting bow,"_ Harry sang softly. 

 

Harry kept singing even as he found a dirt path to follow. He'd follow the path towards civilization, if he needed to he'd hunt himself something to eat.

 

Harry made himself a fire pit. He tracked down a few rabbits and killed them with a sharp flick of a cutting curse. He skinned the rabbits and set about cooking rabbit leg over the fire. He searched nearby plants, finding berries and herbs as well as some poisons. He collected what was edible in his pockets, leaving the poisonous plants where they were. He put out his fire with some summoned water from a nearby stream and turned a few leaves and sticks into a temporary water canister. Taking a sip of his water, Harry kept walking.

 

He climbed a tree, pulling out the runic book Harry set about creating a small ward of protection around the area he'd be sleeping. Cushioning charms would make the branch comfortable, and a sticking charm would keep him from falling. He pocketed the book, activated his protection ward, and settled in for a nights rest.

 

A ping to his senses woke Harry up. Three dark figures stood in the trees surrounding him. Harry released his charms, eyeing the three warily. One of them moved and Harry tensed. It was an uncomfortable few seconds before Harry saw the glint of a blade in one of the figure's hands. Harry dropped his ward and dropped from the tree. 

 

Harry ran through the trees. He couldn't die now, not after all the shit he'd survived through. He had to live on because if he didn't there wouldn't be anyone left to remember his friends or family. He had to live on because they wouldn't want him to give up now. 

 

Harry was caught by one of the dark figures. He struggled, but he was small and physically weak. He smacked the person holding him with a stunner. He fell, landing on his feet with his knees braced for impact. Harry ducked under the person's knees and kept running.

 

One of the other's chased after him. Harry summoned a wave of water to block the person's path. The person got soaked in the water, leaving the other two to chase after Harry. 

 

He formed a ball of fire in his hand and threw it at the people chasing him. One of them jumped in front of him. Harry stumbled back a step. The person moved their hands and Harry found he couldn't move.

 

"Annoying," The person, a young man, sighed. 

"Let's just get the kid to the Hokage," the girl he'd hit with a wave of water said.

"He's got potential," the third person said.

 

Harry was knocked out with a glowing finger to his forehead. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up in a small cell-like room, in a Chuddley Cannon's orange jumpsuit. Harry's hand went to his neck, eyes wide with panic. His necklace was gone...his rings were gone, his snitch was gone. Harry sat in the far back corner, pulled his legs to his chest, and cried. They were all dead. Hermione, Ron, their children Rose and Hugo. They were dead because Harry didn't take Antoni seriously. Luna, Neville, their spouses, and children were dead because he didn't think light magic could be used to kill like dark magic. Teddy, his son, only fourteen, was dead because Harry depended so much on magic that when a ward prevented him from using it...Harry just wasn't fast enough. Ginny, sweet, fiery-tempered, Ginny...

 

Harry wasn't sure how long he sat there lost in his memories, but he felt tired and drained when he began looking for an escape. He wasn't sure how long it would take to blast his way under the wall. There were no windows. The bars of his cell were horizontal and vertical, making a checkered patterned that was impossible to slip between as it was. Harry ran his fingers over the bars. He tapped a spot. A sharp flick and a cutting curse sliced the bars apart. Harry kept the bars in place with a levitation charm, only moving the piece as he walked through the hole. Seeing no one around, Harry put the bars back and repaired them with a general use repair charm. 

 

No longer caged, Harry began walking in a random direction. Hopefully, there was an exit nearby. 

 

There were masked figures everywhere, Harry thought as he ran towards a wall. The people in masks kept up with him easily, blocking off hallways and other escape routes until Harry had no choice but to blast his way through the walls. As he fired a blasting curse at the wall in front of him, Harry regretted his lack of physical training. 

 

Free falling from the seventh floor is a lot more fun with a broom. Harry slowed himself down and threw a cushioning charm on the ground. He landed with a grunt but pushed himself to his feet as the people in masks, and several without masks, rushed towards him. Harry ran for it. 

 

"We're not trying to hurt you," A pink haired woman said while backing Harry into a dead end alley. Harry had noticed that they were focusing more on capture than anything else, but Harry didn't want to live a life of captivity either. Who knows what they wanted with him once they had him captured anyway?

 

Harry used a sticking charm, and by quickly removing it and reapplying it, he climbed the wall. The woman sighed and walked up the wall with him.

 

Harry transfigured his jumpsuit into something he was more familiar with. Trousers, tunic, in light brown. A glance at his sore feet, bare of socks or shoes, and Harry jumped off the side of the building.

 

Harry ran into a blond boy laughing, as a red-haired girl scolded him.

 

"Sorry!" Harry said, standing up and offering his hand to them. The girl huffed and stood up, a scolding ready on her tongue, when Harry caught sight of silver hair heading towards them.

 

"Hold that thought," Harry said. "I gotta run,"

 

Then he turned and ran. 

 

"Why that little," the girl seethed before rushing after him. The blond boy following with a grin.

 

Harry jumped over a couple kids throwing a rubber ball, a levitation charm making his stomach queasy. Dropping into a roll, Harry jumped up and kept running. The two he'd bumped into running close behind him.

 

"So why are you running?" the blond asked.

"I was being held captive," Harry said. "I didn't know killing rabbits was illegal here, or maybe it was the sleeping in the tree..."

"As far as I know neither of those are illegal," the blond said.

"So I got arrested for being homeless?" Harry scoffed. 

"Homeless?" the girl asked, her anger vanishing in a blink. 

"My family is...dead," Harry said, leading the duo around a building and behind a wall. "I'm the last one left...unless my godfather happened to escape but he hasn't been seen in almost sixteen years,"

 

Harry peeked around the wall, making sure the coast was clear before he ran towards the wall. He didn't make it far before finding himself back to back with the redhead and the blond.

 

"Arresting people for being homeless?" the redhead said. "I was homeless too! Why wasn't I arrested? Hypocrites,"

"Kushina, it's not like that," one of the people surrounding them said. "He could be a rogue, or a missing-nin, or a spy,"

"I only went rogue when my family was hunted," Harry said. "I had no other choice,"

"He's not safe to be around Kushina, get away from him," another person said.

Kushina, the redheaded girl, glared at the people surrounding them before dragging the blond away with her.

"When I'm Hokage,"  the girl said. "Homelessness won't be a crime,"

"I'm gonna be Hokage," the blond said. 

"In your dreams girly-boy,"

 

 

Harry was tapped on the forehead again and he fell unconscious. 

 

"What is your name?" a plain young man asked.

"Harry,"

"How old are you?"

Harry glanced at his hands, remembered how short he was now, and sighed. 

"Seven,"

"Where do you live?"

"Nowhere,"

"What's your Clan name?"

"I don't know,"

"Who do you work for?"

"Myself,"

"What are you doing in Konoha?"

"Being held prisoner,"

"I heard you were in the forest outside Konoha's wall, could you explain why you were there?"

"My family is dead. I was lost. I was looking for a place to live,"

"Who sent you to Konoha?"

"The Fates?" Harry shrugged. "I picked a direction and started walking,"

"You said your family was dead, could you elaborate?"

"I was supposed to arrest an outlaw, but I underestimated them because of the techniques they used weren't normally used to kill. The outlaw killed them all, as far as I know, himself too,"

"Who did you work for?"

"Kingsley," Harry said. 

"Do you still work for him?"

"No, he's dead,"

"Did he work for someone?"

"Yes,"

"Who?"

"My sister,"

"What's your sister's name?"

"Hermione,"

"Do you work for her now?"

"No," Harry rolled his eyes. "She's dead,"

"I heard you mentioned a Godfather, could you tell me about him?"

"He's been missing for sixteen years," Harry said. "If he's still alive I highly doubt he even remembers me,"

 

Harry was taken back to a cell, this one didn't have bars...it was a stone box. Harry sank to the floor with a groan. This cell reminded him of his cupboard. 

"I thought I'd gotten over that," Harry said, playing with a ball of light. "Guess I'll just have to find another escape route..."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pressed an ear to the wall. He could hear something happening on the other side. The wall shook the slightest bit, and Harry backed away. There was another shake before the stones began crumbling. 

 

"So bothersome," a boy sighed as a hole was made in the stone wall.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," another boy said. "This is illegal!"

"We can't just let that boy be kept here," Kushina said. 

"You all have strong ties to Konoha," Minato said. "I don't, if we get caught I'm up for execution,"

"Then don't get caught pretty-boy," Kushina said.

 

Harry laughed softly as the four argued. He walked up to the wall and began removing the loose stones.

 

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked.

"Rescuing you," Minato said.

"But why? Your leaders are the ones who want me here," Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"There's a lot of tension between the Hidden Villages right now," a brown-haired boy said. "The war ended not that long ago, but most of the Hidden Villages are still holding grudges. Another war could break out any day, the Hokage has his reasons but that doesn't mean we agree with the means,"

Harry nodded. Much like Dumbledore, there was always going to be a reason.

"They took my stuff," Harry said. "My parents' wedding rings and my clothes,"

The group traded grim glances. 

"So bothersome," the black-haired boy sighed. He walked away with a wave over his shoulder. 

"He'll meet us at the gate with your stuff," the brown-haired boy said. "Let's get you out of here,"

 

Harry walked with the group towards the gate. Minato and the brown-haired, Inoichi, boy were laughing and joking around. Kushina huffed at their antics, giving Harry a look every now and then when the two did or said something foolish. They made it to the gate without suspicion. Shikaku, the black haired boy who went to get Harry's things, was napping against the wall when they got there.

 

Harry checked his things over, finding his tunic, vest, trousers, and boots were all intact. He had the two books Hermione made for him, the snitch Teddy made for him, and the wedding rings. He changed behind a tree, the group watching for anyone who'd stop him.

 

"Good luck, Harry," Minato said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Shinobi are very dangerous," Kushina said, pulling him into a tight hug. "Be careful who you get involved with,"

"I will," Harry said. "Thank you,"

"Now go,"

 

Harry nodded and ran. Passing the gate guards, bound in rope and covered in drying cement, who struggled to stop him. Harry ran as far as he could, then he walked. He hunted rabbits and cooked them over a flame he held in his hand. He didn't stop to sleep, summoned some water to drink, and created another makeshift canister to carry his water with him. 

 

There was a horse, tied to a tree by the river. Harry found the horses owner, a young man washing in the river. Harry had an idea, but he wasn't sure it was a very good one. He was tired and sore, and he didn't know how to ride a horse, but it would make his travels easier. Harry walked up to the horse, calmly petting her side.

 

"Hey, Pretty," Harry said, untying the reigns from the tree. "We're going to be best friends,"

 

Harry fumbled a bit trying to get onto the saddle but Pretty stood still until he did. Pretty took off, and Harry held on with a sticking charm. Harry made sure to find some food and water for Pretty when they stopped to rest. He used a gentle wave of magic to groom her when he petted her sides. He was sore all over but as they neared a village, Harry hoped things were looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry hid under a table as another seemingly harmless sphere was thrown into the tavern. The tiny ball hit a table, exploding into hundreds of sharp bits that caused minor cuts and scrapes on the patrons.

 

A scream, shrill and pained. Harry poked his head out from under the table to see a young man fall to his knees. His skin was peeling off, and as he gripped his hair clumps of hair fell to the ground.

 

"Did I forget to mention?" the shinobi said. "These tiny little spheres are laced with a unique poison,"

 

"Why are you doing this?" a young woman asked, tears streaming down her face.

 

"Because I can. Oh! and before you ask, there is no antidote, so don't bother asking for one,"

 

Harry crawled out of hiding as the shinobi sitting on the balcony brought out another sphere. They looked like snitches, he thought, jumping onto a table and catching the explosive in his hand. It stung like he'd snacked his hand against a stone. He dropped the explosive in one of his pockets. 

 

"Hello there kiddie," the shinobi smirked. "Tryna' be a hero?"

 

Harry ignored the redness of his hands as he dived after the explosive snitch-sized ball. 

 

"I see you're no ordinary kiddie," the shinobi said. "You wanna play?"

 

Three explosives were tossed at the citizens. Harry jumped over booths and flipped over chairs. Snatching the explosive before it landed, then diving towards the second. The third hit the window and exploded in poisonous bits. 

 

Screaming, crying, and broken shards. Harry watched as people dropped around him, and others tried to escape. Those by the doors had only a second to panic before the door exploded killing everyone nearby. 

 

"I wasn't lying about having blocked the exits," the shinobi sighed. "tsk-tsk-tsk, silly civilians,"

 

Harry gulped. This kid was insane. The shinobi couldn't be much older than a Hogwarts first year, and he seemed to find all this death and gore to be amusing. Harry felt sick.

 

Standing on the ruins of the small village tavern, a Kiri-missing nin dead in his arms, Harry actually did get sick. He'd managed to delve into Katsuki's mind with a Legilimancy spell, but Harry's control was pathic. He had ten years worth of memories spinning around in his head that weren't his, and they were sickening. 

 

He stumbled away from the tavern, his head muddled with flashes of an unfamiliar childhood. He'd stripped Katsuki of Kiri, taking anything the memories showed would be useful. Money, weapons, protective gear. He left the small bag of money with the hotel's receptionist. 

 

"Let's get out of here Pretty," Harry said, climbing onto the horse's back. 

 

This world was very different from the one he came from, Harry thought. If he was going to protect people from Shinobi like Katsuki of Kiri then he'd have to fight to kill...even if they looked like kids...so many people died because he'd been hesitating...

 

"Merlin, help me," Harry groaned. "I was not made for this world."

 

He'll just have to adapt...somehow...


End file.
